


Hospital

by livesybaby



Series: I'll be needing stitches [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's in hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

It wasn’t the fluorescent lighting that woke me up; it was more the smell of latex gloves and clinical substances. There was a faint scent of something that reminded me of school dinners and then there was the feeling of a warm hand on top of mine. My eyes flickered open slowly and all I could see was white, slowly my eyes focused to the vision of ceiling tiles and that’s when I realised I was in hospital, the all too familiar surroundings of Hotten general and the fussing of my Mum close by as she muttered something about fetching a nurse. 

A few minutes later and woman dressed in blue was shining a light into my eyes and asking how many fingers she was holding up, I could see Mums curly hair to my right and the panic in her voice when she repeated my name over and over…Aaron…Aaron…Aaron…

“Can you all piss off? Give me a bit of space for fucks sake” I heard the satisfied sigh of my Mum, realising she’d got her son back from wherever I’d been for the last few hours/days/weeks. I blinked a few times to adjust myself to the blinding white walls of the room I was in, there was a chair in the corner with Mums bag on it and three or four get-well-soon cards shoved messily on the shelf opposite. 

“Why am I here?” I mumbled, turning to face my Mum and seeing how tired she was as she fussed over me. She told me how I’d come back from Finns party and tried pulling myself a pint, the barrel was empty so I’d gone to change it but drunkenly fallen down the cellar steps and hit my head. They hadn’t found me until lunchtime the following day and I had been unconscious ever since. Mum shoved a mirror in my face and I took in the reflection, I looked a mess. There was dried blood covering a bandage wrapped around my head, I had a large purple bruise covering my forehead and part of my left eye. I had stitches in my lip which was swollen at least twice its normal size, safe to say I looked like I’d done 10 rounds with Tyson. 

The nurse left us a few minutes later and Mum sat herself on the side of my bed. “You gave us all a fright” she cooed, I couldn’t help but wonder who she meant by ‘We’ I had hoped she meant Robert too but thought better than that. “Paddy’s been to see you a few times, and the family have been asking about you.” I nodded, still too tired to say much but Mum knew I wasn’t talkative anyway. “Even that Robert Sugden’s been asking about you, anyone would think you’re mates” My eyes shot up at this but I tried to feign innocence. “Well he was out with us for Finns birthday, he’s probably just asking for Vic” 

Mum told me how I’d been completely out of it for three days, always did like to sleep in – she joked. I laughed lightly, letting my eyes trace the room again and spotting Robert outside of the window, he’d turned to face a notice board when he saw Mum was still here with me but we’d locked eyes for a few seconds and he knew I’d seen him. “Why don’t you go back and get a shower or something Mum, you can come see me later” I suggested. She started explaining how she couldn’t leave me and it wouldn’t be fair and- “Just go Mum, I’ll be fine. Besides, you can bring me some stuff from home” I gave her a look that said she couldn’t talk her way out of this one and she finally gave in, kissing my un-bruised cheek before putting on her coat.

Mum had headed down the hallway seemingly oblivious to the six foot blonde cowering in the corner; she’d barely been out of the exit before he was striding across to my room. “Thought she’d never leave” he smiled, shutting the door behind him. “Didn’t think you’d come” I replied, taking in his appearance. He was, as always dressed to the nines. He had his white button down on with an ID card on a lanyard around his neck that told me he’d just come from a meeting. “I’ve been here every day, don’t worry no one saw me” 

I smiled at that, a feeling of relief washing over me at the thought that he cared. “Won’t Chrissie be wondering where you are?” I queried “I’m officially at a meeting” he said, signalling his lanyard. I nodded, understanding. Rob was always good at lying and sometimes that scared me, other times it sent a rush of feeling straight through me. “You scared me, you know” he mumbled, sitting next to me and looking at me sincerely. I smiled at his concern “Thought Robert Sugden wasn’t scared of anything” 

“How are you feeling?” He countered, looking over my injuries. “It looks worse than it feels” I lied, somehow not wanting him to see my vulnerability. “That’ll be the painkillers” he replied, signalling to the drip attached to my cannula. “I thought I’d lost you” he then said suddenly, he genuinely looked afraid and his bottom lip shivered. “They said you were in hospital, that you were unconscious but they wouldn’t tell me anything else” 

He composed himself, hating the feeling of weakness before looking back up at me. “Nice to know you care” I whispered, nudging his fingers with my own. He took the opportunity and enveloped my hand with his “It scares me how much I care” he admitted, looking to the window briefly. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, his thumb rubbing circles across the back of my hand before I spoke up “Mum will be back soon” he nodded, understanding “I better make a move then”

He kissed my hand softly and discreetly before getting up. “Text me when you get your phone back” he whispered, heading across the room. “I will” I promised, watching him leave. He looked back a few times and half of me wanted him to come back but the other half knew it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to be here when my Mum returned. I let myself drift off into a comfortable sleep until Mum came back.


End file.
